


Mute

by Selenay



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: F/M, Magic, Muteness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 1999-11-14
Updated: 1999-11-14
Packaged: 2017-12-15 00:32:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/843236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Selenay/pseuds/Selenay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My one and, so far, only challenge fic. This was in responce to a challenge by Tricia Stewart (aka Gylz Girl) on the BGL list to write a fic based on the premise of 'Hush'. It was written a couple of weeks before the ep aired and is the only piece I've ever written in two hours straight, no breaks. Buffy and Giles lose their voices so they have to find other methods to communicate...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mute

*Crash*

The ancient Citroen shuddered to a halt as a large, green shape bounced off the hood and landed a few meters away. Buffy and Giles sat for a moment, slightly shocked, then got out of the car to examine what they had hit.

With relief they saw it was the demon they had been tracking for the past couple of days. It had been playing around with the weather as well as eating unsuspecting college students and they had been debating how to kill it when they hit it.

"Your car is never going to look the same," Buffy said as she poked the demon with her toe.

"I'm not-" Giles began, but was cut off as the demon began radiating green light. The light grew brighter and pulsed until it was so bright they had to close their eyes. As suddenly as it began the light died and the corpse disappeared.

"-going to replace it," Giles finished. Or at least he tried to finish. No sound came out of his mouth and his look of shock was so comical that Buffy began to giggle. Silently.

Buffy opened her mouth and tried to ask her Watcher what was happening but she could not make a sound. It felt like she was talking, she made all the right movements, but there was complete silence. She watched Giles doing the same thing and realised that something must have happened when the demon disappeared.  _Great. How's Giles going to cope if he can't confuse me with long words?_  she thought, at the same time wondering what he was thinking.

Giles was actually wondering how widespread this was and how he was going to ask the Gang to research a cure for it. His thoughts halted however when he realised the temperature was dropping fast and flakes of snow were beginning to fall. Standing around at night on a deserted road as a snow-storm started was probably not going to be a good idea so he got in the Citroen.

_Note to self; Giles' car is not a good weapon against demons after all_  Buffy thought as she followed him to the car. She watched him put the key in the ignition and turn it.

*Rattle crunch vroo-chug cough wheeze*

Giles winced and tried again. This time there was nothing. It looked like the demon had claimed it's final victim before it died.

"We'll have to . . ." he trailed off, seeing Buffy's confused face as she tried to understand what he was saying.

The wind was picking up and outside the car it looked as though a full-scale blizzard was starting. Buffy was beginning to shiver and with the car dead there was no hope of getting the heater started.

'Cold' she mouthed to him. He nodded his understanding and looked with distaste out of the window. He took a deep breath, opened his door and leapt out of it, slamming it quickly behind him to try to stop the cold air and snow getting in. The snow was so thick now he could barely see and he had to feel along the car to the trunk. He had several blankets there and a coat so he got these and a flashlight out. Then he felt back along the car to the rear door and opened it, flinging the blankets on the seat. He soon joined them after shrugging out of his coat.

Buffy heard the door close behind her and saw a slightly snowy Giles sitting on the back seat. He extended his hand to her and Buffy guessed that he was asking her to clamber over and join him. She did so and sat on the seat with a gap between them. Apparently this was not what he intended because he pulled her close to him and began to wrap the blankets and coats around them. For a moment Buffy held herself stiff, surprised that her normally restrained Watcher was being so . . . non-restrained, then she gave into temptation, wrapped her arms around his waist and snuggled against him. He was so warm and alive it sent a shiver through her.

Giles felt her shiver and pulled her closer, tempted to thank the demon who had put them in this position. He was fairly sure the muteness and unusual weather were due to it and that strange green light it emitted when it died. But with Buffy's tiny, warm body pressed up to him he did not really want to think too much about it.

_This is nice,_  Buffy thought.  _It would be even better if I could tell him that._  His hand began rubbing circles on her back, sending more tiny shivers through her.  _This is even nicer. Maybe even beyond nice. But how do I tell him?_ The answer came to her and she acted on it before she had time to reconsider,  _or chicken out,_  she amended to herself.

Giles had his eyes closed, just enjoying the rare opportunity to be so close the woman who was the centre of his universe, so he was rather surprised when she shifted and he felt warm lips touching his jaw. It sent heat racing through him and he was rather grateful that the blankets that cocooned them hid his reaction to her.

She pulled back to see how he had reacted to her gentle kiss and was disappointed to see his eyes closed and a slight frown between his eyes.  _Did I do something wrong? I didn't think I was **that**  repugnant. Maybe he didn't notice._

This time Buffy decided that she would have to be a little more bold so she squirmed around slightly, not hearing Giles' soft gasp as she did so, and brushed her lips against his. Feeling more confident she did it again, and again, and on the fourth attempt he responded, capturing her lips and tightening his arms around her. He touched his tongue to her lips and she eagerly opened them, moaning silently as he began exploring her mouth, sending sparks through her body. Never one to be a passive participant of anything Buffy responded by stroking her tongue along his lips and running a hand through the soft hair at the nape of his neck. The kiss grew deeper and more passionate, the waves of desire coursing through both of them taking them by surprise by its intensity.

Eventually Giles drew back slightly and looked into her face. Although they could not speak he needed to see her, to know what she was thinking and what she wanted.

Buffy tried to convey to him how much she loved and wanted him. Not being able to speak had given her the confidence to do something she had wanted to do for a long time. There was no way he could try to talk her out of her feelings, or bring up silly objections such as their ages. They were trapped in the car until the storm died and she wanted to finally be with him.

With amazement Giles saw a mixture of desire and passion in her eyes, but over that there was love.  _She loves me? How? Why? We need to talk about this, rationalise-_

Higher brain function shut down as Buffy kissed him again, this time more passionately than before, if that was possible, and slipped her hands under his sweater to feel his skin. All he was capable of was feeling, responding and acting. As they feverishly kissed, trying to convey to each other what they were feeling, they began moving to try to find a comfortable position to kiss in.

The pulled back, panting, and grinned at each other. Giles untangled the blankets and threw them on the floor and Buffy impatiently tugged at his sweater. With a little wriggling he managed to pull it off and her eyes lit up, reassuring him that this was what she wanted. As she began moving towards him he held her away. She pouted but he began unbuttoning her shirt. When he had removed it he captured her lower lip between his teeth and suckled it, rewarded by the feel of her sharply in drawn breath. Then he began kissing his way down her neck, chest and to the valley between her breasts. She reached behind her to remove her bra but he covered her hands and did it himself. As the tiny scrap of lace fell away he threw it into the front seat.

_Back seats of cars are not really designed for this sort of thing_  Giles though as Buffy squirmed around until she was sitting on his lap, straddling him. This brought her flush with his erection and she groaned silently as she felt how much he wanted her. As he began kissing, licking and lightly nipping her breasts she ground her pelvis against him trying to relieve the almost unbearable pressure that was building up in her. He slid his hands up her thighs, under her skirt and lightly massaged her buttocks. Her hand moved to his zipper as his fingers ran along the edge of her panties.

The logistics of removing the rest of their clothes proved impossible in the cramped car so they settled for partially pulling down his jeans and boxers. Buffy was debating how she would manage to remover her panties when she felt a rip and they were gone. Buffy silently squealed in delight and arousal, and before he had time to think she impaled herself on him. The feel of her heat around him almost made him climax there, but Giles was determined she would enjoy this. The position was not ideal but he captured her lips in a searing kiss as they began thrusting.

Pleasure built in her until she thought she would explode, and then she was suddenly flying and silently screaming her release. Giles felt her tighten around him and it sent him into his own climax.

***

Several minutes later they were rational again, although they still could not speak, and kissed gently before untangling themselves. The heat they had generated was dissipating rapidly so they dressed and wrapped themselves in the blankets again. They could not verbally tell each other how they felt, but wrapped in each other's arms they knew and drifted off to sleep secure in that knowledge.

***

Bright daylight stabbed Buffy's eyes and she groaned. Hearing the quiet moan Giles also woke up and they looked at each other, grinning uncontrollably.

"I love you," Buffy whispered. "Hey! I can speak!"

"Whatever the demon did must have been short term," Giles replied, smiling down at her. "I can't say I'm sorry it happened."

"Me neither."

Giles gave her a slow, sensual kiss.

"Mmm, I could get used to this," Buffy said after a while. "Although a bed would be better than this car."

She grinned as he began to flush, delighted that after all that had happened between them he was still her Giles.

"What do you say to resuming this conversation in one?" Giles asked. The red staining his cheeks was due more to arousal than anything else.

"Sounds great."

Buffy opened the car door, eager to resume the conversation as soon as possible, and looked around. The car was surrounded by snow two feet deep. However the snow only extended ten feet from the car and beyond that it was completely clear. So clear, in fact, that she could see the telephone box twenty feet down the road.

"It figures that we would be the only people in Sunnydale to get caught in freak snow storm," the Slayer mused, looking at the thawing snow.

"What?" Giles asked as he extracted himself from the car. He looked slightly bemused at the unusual sight. "Ah. I'll have to do some research to find -mmff."

He was broken off as a large handful of snow hit him square in the mouth. A devilish gleam entered his eye as he gathered up some snow of his own and raced after his fleeing Slayer. Her peals of laughter cut off as he caught up and thoroughly retaliated, among other things.

They made it to their bed much later in the day, and Giles quite forgot all about his research.


End file.
